1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveying instrument, a surveying instrument usage method, and a construction machine control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some construction machine control systems, a surveying instrument measures position information of a construction machine and transmits the position information to the construction machine, and the construction machine controls itself by utilizing the position information. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-55499 proposes a system utilizing a slip form paving machine performing continuous pavement with a concrete slab and a surveying instrument to achieve a slip form construction method. In the slip form construction method, a steel form (mold) is attached to a molding machine and concrete is put into the mold for compaction molding while the molding machine is advanced to continuously construct a structure with the same cross section, and the surveying instrument continuously measures the position information of the slip form paving machine and continuously transmits the position information to the slip form paving machine while the slip form paving machine utilizes the position information transmitted from the surveying instrument to provide a height control of a concrete placement surface.
In road pavement construction using the slip form construction method, it is required to keep a finished surface height accuracy within several mm so as to accurately construct inclination etc. of a road surface. Therefore, to improve the finished surface height accuracy, a measurement accuracy must be increased in the surveying instrument and, to increase the measurement accuracy, the presence of a mechanical error in the surveying instrument must be taken into consideration to check and adjust the accuracy.
However, the checking and adjustment of accuracy of the surveying instrument are performed only in a factory or a place in which the checking and adjustment can be performed, and such measures have limitations in terms of timeliness and work efficiency. Therefore, it is not easy to always maintain the measurement accuracy of the surveying instrument high at the measurement timing.